Destiny
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Patah hati berarti orang yang kau cintai bukanlah tempatmu berlabuh untuk terakhir kali. Kedatangan Naruto ke acara pernikahan kekasihnya sendiri membuatnya menemukan sebuah masa depan yang lain/ NaruGaa/ for NaruGaa Day/ Let's Spread The Love Minna o


**A/n: **Hanya ff singkat yang pernah Mizu publish di FB … menambah archive NaruGaa sekalian memeriahkan NaruGaa Day hari ini. Spread The Love Minna-san^o^

**Destiny**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: General bit romance

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

Patah hati berarti orang yang kau cintai bukanlah tempatmu berlabuh untuk terakhir kali. Kedatangan Naruto ke acara pernikahan kekasihnya sendiri membuatnya menemukan sebuah masa depan yang lain. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang membuatnya jatuh hati saat pertama melihatnya. Akankah cinta ini bersemi saat mengetahui kalau pemuda itu adalah … putra bosmu sendiri?

.

.

.

Sebuah tas berukuran sedang tergeletak manis di samping kakinya. Pemuda pirang dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh centi meter ini hanya berdiri di sebuah peron kereta menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke sebuah kota.

Sedari tadi wajahnya terlihat gelisah, karena sepertinya jadwal keberangkatan sudah berlalu hampir lima menit yang lalu. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk bangun pagi namun tetap saja ia akan terlambat sampai ke kampungnya. Atau ia yang salah jadwal dan tak tahu jadwal terbaru kereta.

Tak lama ular panjang yang terbuat dari besi itu memasuki pandangan matanya. Dan sebuah pemberitahuan nyaring yang berasal dari speaker stasiun berkumandang. Sebuah senyum senang akhirnya muncul menggantikan wajah kesalnya. Kalau berangkat jam segini tak akan terlalu terlambat.

Rambut pirangnya bergoyang ke sana kemari saat mencari tempat duduk di dalam kereta. Karena hampir sebagian kursi sudah terisi penuh dengan penumpang di stasiun sebelumnya. Manik safirenya akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangku yang kosong di belakang dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di bangku sebelahnya.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di tempatnya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang kini memasuki usia matang itu menyamankan tubuhnya di samping pemuda berambut merah yang tak terganggu sedikit pun karena gerakannya. Ingin rasanya menyapa namun rasanya tak enak jika harus membangunkan sang tetangga.

Kereta pun mulai melaju dengan perlahan. Melewati berbagai kota dan perumahan. Naruto mencoba melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Posisinya yang jauh dari jendela membuatnya tak leluasa. Menyerah Naruto hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya melihat apa pun yang bisa terjangkau oleh kepalanya.

Saat memasuki daerah pegunungan. Tampak pohon-pohon tinggi yang di dominasi oleh momiji yang memerah di musim semi begini. Berwarna kuning hingga orange kemerahan bahkan ada yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

Bugh.

Naruto merasakan adanya berat yang bertambah di bahunya saat melihat hamparan merah yang berada dihadapannya. Kepala sang pemuda yang tak sengaja bersandar pada tubuhnya. Naruto mencoba memperbaiki posisi pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya itu pada tempatnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah tato yang melekat di dahi pemuda itu tato yang bertuliskan kanji ai yang berarti cinta. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihatnya, mungkinkah itu dibuat untuk kekasihnya, pasti ia sangat mencintainya.

Naruto tahu karena ia sendiri juga memiliki sebuah tato untuk kekasihnya. Dan butuh perjuangan membuatnya karena harus menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam saat jarum tajam menyentuh kulitmu dan mulai mengukir berbagai huruf dan gambar. "Kekasihmu pasti bahagia bukan melihatnya," ujarnya tersenyum miris.

"Nghhh …" Pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya membuka mata menampakan manik jade yang begitu indah. Sesaat membuat Naruto terpana menyaksikan sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna. Merah dan hijau yang begitu cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

Mata itu mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai bersinar terik. Setelah berhasil pemuda berambut merah itu baru menyadari kalau ia memiliki teman perjalanan. Namun seakan tak peduli ia malah mengambil sebuah headphone merah dan memasangnya di telinga mulai menikmati lagu yang di putar dari Mp4 playernya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas perlahan tak menyangka kalau tetangganya akan secuek ini padanya. Baru saja ia akan bersuara namun pemuda itu malah memiringkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan arah Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengambil handphone miliknya melihat sebuah pesan yang disampaikan seseorang kemarin dan membuatnya harus melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta pagi ini.

**From: Teme**

"**Kami akan mengadakan acara pernikahannya besok di kuil di Hokaido. Jangan terlambat apa lagi tidak datang."**

**Ps: Aku harap kau datang, Dobe … dan maaf.**

Sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang bisa dianggap sekarang hanyalah mantan kekasihnya saat ini. Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih menikah dengan kolega keluarganya dari pada memilih dirinya. Naruto menyentuh bagian dada kanannya dari luar. Tempat dimana tato yang dibuatnya berada. Ia masih belum menghapusnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak berniat untuk datang. Mana mau ia menghadiri pernikahan kekasihnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tapi malah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat sebagai balasan penantiannya.

Hanya saja melihat kata terakhit pada pesan yang dikirimkannya membuat Naruto berubah pikiran. Sedikit aneh mengingat dia tak akan pernah mengucapkannya sejak mereka bersama. Terlalu egois anggaplah saja begitu. Walau sakit setidaknya ia harus bisa tersenyum saat bertemu nanti.

"Ini." Naruto menatap bingung pada benda yang baru saja diulurkan padanya sebuah permen apel dengan rasa asam di dalamnya.

"Aku tak punya sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matamu."

Naruto mencoba tersenyum pada 'tetanggatnya' yang ternyata tak terlalu dingin pada lingkungannya itu. "Terima kasih. Aku Naruto kau …?"

"Gaara. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

"Terima kasih banyak Gaara. Kupikir kau orang yang dingin tadi ternyata kau baik juga."

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu tak mengatakan apa-apa ia malah kembali menekuni posisi duduknya semula seakan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tidak pernah terjadi.

Naruto tak mengambil pusing dengan perlakukan Gaara. Sedikit tersenyum lalu membuka bungkus permen pemberian Gaara. "Manis," ujarnya menyesap pelan rasa asam yang ikut terasa sesaat permen itu pecah di mulutnya. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit saat merasakan kereta yang mulai melambat lajunya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pemberhentian Naruto akan tiba. Namun Naruto merasakan ada yang ada saat tak menemukan siapa pun di sampingnya, apa mungkin Gaara sudah turun terlebih dahulu. Bukankah tak ada pemberhentian lagi sebelum stasiun yang akan di singgahi Naruto.

"Ini …" Naruto menemukan sebuah pembatas buku yang terbuat dari bunga Sakura yang dikeringkan. Siapa pemiliknya, seingat Naruto Gaara tak sedang membaca buku namun mendengarkan musik sejak tadi bukan.

Perhatian Naruto teralih saat kereta benar-benar berhenti. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kemana teman barunya pergi karena ia sendiri dikejar oleh benda yang baru saja ditemuinya ke kantong celananya, Naruto melangkah keluar kereta berharap ia tak akan terlambat menghadiri acara pernikahan dia.

Tak lama Naruto sampai di sebuah jalan kecil di kaki bukit. Hampir lima belas menit ia berjalan kaki dari stasiun kereta karena tak ada kendaraan yang bisa memasuki tempat ini dan hanya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Mata safire milik Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada jejeran pepohonan yang sama yang dilihatnya saat di dalam kereta. Pohon momiji yang tengah mekar tak hanya sakura bunga yang mekar di musim semi namun gabungan warna kuning dan kemerahan itu memberikan keindahan tersendiri di matanya.

"Haruskah?" Naruto bergumam tak percaya saat melihat tangga yang begitu panjang menuju ke atas. Berpikir mengapa seseorang yang dipanggilnya teme itu harus melakukan acara pernikahan di sebuah kuil di tempat yang begitu terpencil begini.

"Kau harus mentraktirku minum setelah ini Baka-Teme."

Perlahan Naruto berhasil sampai di atas di depan sebuah kuil yang ternyata sudah dipadati oleh orang-orang dari keluarga Uchiha terlihat dengan lambang yang ada di bagian punggung baju mereka.

"Naruto?"

Sungguh Naruto harus menggumankan kekaguman yang mendalam saat melihat (mantan) kekasihnya yang tengah berpakaian resmi untuk acara pernikahan tradisional. Sebuah hyori berwarna hitam dengam lambang kipas di dadanya.

"Selamat Sasuke atas pernikahanmu." Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar Naruto mencoba berbicara. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis saat ini cukup kemarin saja.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berujar singkat seperti biasanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan padahal banyak yang ingin disampaikannya pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sedikit mencoba tersenyum kecil pada Naruto, " dan terima kasih sudah datang, Dobe."

Akhirnya air mata yang ditahan Naruto harus turun saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Hanya kali ini ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya dobe dan tak akan ada lain kali.

"Iya."

Biarkan saja angin yang akan membawa semua perasaan Naruto saat ini, membawa semua kesedihan dihatinya melepas orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kau ini cengeng ya, Naruto?"

"Kau?" Naruto terperajat saat sebuah suara datang dari arah sampingnya dan menemukan Gaara tengah berdiri menyandar di tiang petunjuk arah. Sebenarnya tadia ia berniat pergi dan tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana acara berlangsung karena ia hanya berjanji datang dan menemui Sasuke bukan jadi tak ada kewajiban untuk tetap berdiam diri di sana.

"Ketemu lagi?"

"Gaara? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran apa lagi melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Gaara berbeda dengan yang baru saja ditemuinya saat di kereta.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekati ke arah Naruto. Berdiri dihadapan pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya heran. Mengelus pelan tanda lahir yang terdapat di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Karena hatimu yang memanggilku."

"Eh?"

"Tebak saja siapa aku, hanya saja jangan pernah jatuh hati padaku, dan aku akan membantumu."

"Setan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu malah tertawa mendengar tebakan Naruto padanya. Apa wajahnya semengerikan itu sampai pemuda blonde yang baru saja menjadi kenalannya itu berkata demikian.

Naruto yang bingung akan apa malah terpana melihat wajah putih Gaara yang sedang tertawa rasanya begitu hangat dan bahkan ia lupa kalau baru saja hatinya menangis. Seakan luka yang berada di hatinya tertutup dengan rapat hanya dengan melihat Gaara.

Tangan tan Naruto terjulur menyentuh kening Gaara mengelus pelan ukiran huruf yang berada di sana, membuat Gaara sedikit terdiam merasakan sentuhan lembut Naruto. memejamkan matanya sejenak memfoku

"Kau benar-benar nyata Gaara? Kukira aku hanya bermimpi saat di kereta tak menemukanmu di sampingku. Kupikir aku bertemu salah satu makhluk dunia lain saat kau kembali muncul dengan tibe-tiba."

Manik Jade itu kembali terbuka mempertemukannya dengan langit biru yang begitu lembut. Gaara tersenyum tipis bergerak perlahan memutus segala jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Naruto terkejut saat dirasakannya ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibir miliknya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda yang memiliki raut dingin saat jumpa pertama itu akan menciumnya. Demi semua ramen di seluruh dunia ini Naruto merasakan kalau bibir mungil ini begitu lembut membuat Naruto tak sadar sudah berbalik memagut bibir Gaara.

"Nghhhh … Naru~"

Suara desahan Gaara terdengar saat Naruto yang tak puas hanya dengan sebuah ciuman ringan mulai menikmati seisi mulut Gaara, membiarkan tetesan saliva yang sudah bercampur mengalir ringan di kedua sudut bibir mereka. Bibir ini serasa candu bagi Naruto, candu yang begitu memabukkannya. Bahkan tangannya kini memeluk erat pinggang Gaara—posesif.

"Naruto …"

Keduanya segera melepaskan diri saat kehadiran seseorang menyadarkan keduanya kalau ini masih tempat umum. Sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk acara pernikahan seseorang dan tentu saja banyak orang yang akan berlalu lalang di tempat ini.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Pemuda dengan potongan rambut eboni yang baru saja menangkap basah kegiatan mesum Naruto malah tersenyum membuat Naruto merasakan aliran dingin disekeliling tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya baru saja menangkap om-om mesum yang melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak di bawah umur."

Twich

Rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup mendengar ucapan Sai dan membuang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu ke lautan pasifik karena selalu saja frontal berkata-kata.

"Aku baru dua puluh lima tahun Sai, dan sejak kapan aku jadi om om mesum begitu hah?"

"Tentu saja kalau kau melakukannya dengan anak SMP. Naruto."

Anak SMP? Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap heran pada Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang terlihat berusia delapan belas tahun itu ternyata masih pelajar SMP.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran melihat Naruto menelisik tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah meyakinkan kalau Gaara masih seorang pelajar. Demi Tuhan kalau itu benar rasanya Naruto benar-benar akan meninggalkan surat perpisahan di apartemennya.

"Gaara itu anak atasanmu yang baru. Dan aku di sini karena sedari tadi mencari pemuda itu."

Perkataan Sai sukses membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menunjuk Gaara yang tengah menyeringai tipis.

"Ne, Salam kenal … Sabaku Gaara, Naruto jii-san."

Cukup sudah hari benar-benar kiamat bagi Naruto saat ini. Hari dimana ia tengah menghandiri pernikahan mantan kekasih—yang masih dicintainya—ia malah tertangkap basah mencium pemuda yang ternyata masih SMP dan juga merupakan putra atasannya. Kalau ada jurang terdekat mungkin Naruto sudah terjun dengan sukarela.

"Dasar pedo kau, Naruto."

Brugh

Dan Naruto pingsan dengan suksesnya.

.

.

.

A/N:

Just a little fict for my dearest reader^^ setelah sekian lama menghilang untuk membuat oneshoot NaruGaa dan bermain di FNI. Kebetulan ada event yang dari NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia tak ada salahnya untuk ikut serta.

Happy NaruGaa Day Minnta^o^ Let's Spread the Love

Sampai jumpa di FF Mizu yang lain

~Mizuno~

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
